Contractor will be responsible for coordination of the selection, storage, and shipment of lung pathologic specimens obtained from patients participating in the ECMO Clinical Program. Lung tissue will be analyzed from a minimum of 40 patients (subject to availability) to consist of approximately equal numbers of "control treatment" and "ECMO treatment" patients.